Remington Ryder/History
Background Early childhood Remington "Remy" Ryder was born into the prestigious Ryder Clan. In ancient times, the Ryder Clan, originally known as the Laida Clan, were infamous demon hunters. However, as Chi Wizards continued banishing demons and they began to fade away as myths and legends. No longer needed for their skills, the Laida Clan descended into banditry for centuries, only returning to their profession as demon hunters by the modern era. Since he was a child, Remy was trained in several forms of combat, armed and unarmed and trained in Chi Wizardry. He is a master at physical combat with collapsible swords and hand-to-hand combat. As a child, Remy was always superior in terms of physical combat compared to his twin brother, Reggie. In fact, during a practice match, Remy accidentally struck Reggie with his sword, causing a scar next to his eyebrow. This served to distance the brothers even more than they already were given that Reggie didn't believe demons existed. When he was young, Remy witnessed the death of his parents at the hands of a demon. Orphaned, Remy swore vengeance against demons and swore that he would exterminate every demon he found. This fixation on revenge ended up estranging him from his brother for several years. While Remy wanted to pursue the family tradition, his brother simply hoped for a more normal life away from demons and magic, which ultimately led to the two parting ways. In order to complete his training, Remy went to live with his older cousin Renita Ryder, who was already a fully trained hunter. He stayed with her for several years until his training was complete. As he got older, Remy traveled around the world, hunting and slaying every demon he came across. City Shadows Arc 1 Remy eventually found himself in Los Angeles, tracking two powerful demons. Though he was able to injure one of them, Linos, during their first encounter, Remy has yet to succeed in actually slaying one of them. He has shown up on several occasions to fight them, but still has yet to actually slay one of them. Mala Reid, one of his targets, had tried on several occasions to convince him that they were not evil and that she was even half-human, but he never believed her claims. Over time, Remy became plagued by the thought that Mala's words may be true, but also conflicted over this new information and how it clashed with what he had been taught by his parents. This would continue until Remy accidentally caught Timothy Knight and Mavis Callahan in a trap intended for Linos, Mala and Drago. Guilty over his actions putting two humans in danger, he agrees to a temporary truce in order to rescue them. During the course of this team up, Remy begins to see the demons he hunted in a different light, in particular Mala for preventing Linos from killing him and later Linos for coming back to save him rather than leave him behind in the Netherworld. In order to repay them for saving his life, Remy assists them in defeating Daolon Wong and reclaiming all 13 Coins. As the rest of them prepared to go to their school dance, Remy appeared to bid them farewell, believing that the city would be safe under their protection and feeling guilty for having been wrong about them this whole time. However, he was convinced by Mala to stay and join their group. Arc 2 Remy officially joined the Shadow Strikers and began attending school with them in spring of 2006. On their first day to school, Remy nearly attended in his full hunter gear, having had no experience attending public school before. Despite changing into more casual clothes, Remy still took several concealed weapons with him. While at school, the six of them are surprised by the sudden arrival of Lang Yan. Remy quickly prepares to attack her, but she stops him in order to prevent a public incident and expose demons. She then explains Daolon Wong's release of four demons that will come to attack them. While most of them do not trust Lang Yan's words, they acknowledge the demons must be dealt with regardless. Remy later moves into the apartment above Old Man Kuang's shop with Linos and Drago as his roommates. Sure enough, Tai Ci, the Sun Demon Sorcerer is the first to attack them at school. Remy quickly changes into his hunter gear and prepares to fight back. However, most of his weapons are useless due to Tai Ci's magnetism powers. He ends up slicing his hand on one of Tai Ci's sun blades, but uses it to attack Tai Ci from behind and burn his face with his blood. Despite an initial hiccup, Tai Ci is successfully banished. Later during a school field trip to a botanical garden, Ms. Forest, the substitute biology teacher accidentally touches some of Remy's blood, exposing her as Sen Qiang, the Wood Demon Sorceress. Remy, Tim and Mavis quickly react to fight her, with Remy taking the fight head on. In one move, Remy slices off Sen's hair, distracting her enough to allow for Tim to banish her. In revenge for her sister's banishment, Liao She, the Poison Demon Sorceress attacks the school. Because of her miasma, Remy, Tim and Mavis are largely unable to assist and remain confined to a magical barrier to protect them from the poison. After her defeat and Lang Yan's death, Linos is promptly kidnapped by Dong Xin, the Ice Demon Sorcerer. The group rallies to save him and thanks to their combined efforts, they are able to banish Dong Xin and prevent his plan of global freezing as well as rescue Linos. Arc 3 While enjoying their summer vacation, the group discovers that Kuang is retiring and his son Arran Kuang is taking over the store to convert to a restaurant. Later, they are attacked by Hou Yi, Hei Gou and An Gou of the Shadow Legion. Arran arrives at the last minute and reveals himself as a half light demon and saves them. From Arran they learn of the origin of his mother, Shuo Guang the Light Demon Sorceress as well as the 12 Signs that belong to him. During one trip to Spain to track the Taurus Sign, Remy is ambushed by Jun Bing, the Swordmaster of the Shadow Legion. Remy is quickly defeated by him in battle, but Jun leaves before finishing him off and expresses interest in fighting him again. While in Rome, Remy encountered Jun yet again. During their fight, Remy refused to allow Mavis and Tim to assist him, determined to defeat Jun on his own. When Hou Yi attempted to interfere by killing Remy, Jun prevented her and saved Remy's life in the process. In exchange, Remy allowed Jun to escape when they returned to Los Angeles after Hou Yi left him behind. Later in China, Remy was injured in battle against a spiritually possessed suit of armor that was using the Cancer Sign. Remy slowly recovered from this injury after and was later surprised by the arrival of his brother, with whom he had not spoken in years. Reggie tried to convince Remy to give up being a slayer and pursue a normal career, but Remy pushed him away with hostility. Later that night, Remy received a letter from Jun, informing him of Reggie's kidnapping. He wasted no time in meeting Jun in an abandoned warehouse to rescue his brother, dismissing Jun's apologies in the process. Remy put up a good fight but was caught off guard by Hou Yi's interference, using the Gemini Sign to create Jun duplicates. Remy begrudgingly agreed to form a temporary truce with Jun to deal with the duplicates. During the chaos, Remy was able to escape with Reggie. The two brothers sat in mutual silence before Reggie apologized for not believing him and their parents all these years. Remy accepted the apology and admitted he was so hostile and pushed Reggie away in an attempt to keep him safe from the dangers of life as a hunter. The two brothers parted ways again, but this time on good terms. During the Shadow Legion's siege of the city, Remy faced Jun in a final battle. When Jun appeared to come out on top, Remy swiftly dealt a finishing blow. Jun yielded, which surprised Remy. Jun explained that all his life had been constant battle and though he loved facing strong opponents, he was growing tired and wanted to stop. However, he would only allow himself to stop once he was defeated by someone truly better. Now that Remy defeated him, he could find his peace. Before dying, he gave Remy his sword. Arc 4 As school recommenced, Remy was anticipating a visit from his cousin Ren. Ren was not aware of Remy's demon friends and was nervous about her finding out about them. To his surprise however, Ren arrived ahead of schedule in pursuit of Dragen and even knew about his demon friends. Ren remarked that she knew not all demons were evil and simply never passed on the information to Remy because he needed to learn it himself. She then recruited them to help her on a mission: find the eight Keys of the Demon King and prevent the return of Mo Wang. Early on, Ren's difficulty in communication and teamwork caused the team many losses and Remy confronted his cousin about this, stating that the Strikers were his friends and that if she wanted their help, she had to work with them. By the end, the group was successful in not only resurrecting Lang Yan and Hsian Ji, but also defeating and permanently sealing Shen Du and Mo Wang. Following this, Remy bid farewell to his cousin as she continued on her way. Some time later, demon hunters invaded their school in search of demons. At that moment, Remy recalled having posted a message about demons in Los Angeles back when he was hunting Linos, Mala and Drago and that he had forgotten to take it down. Realizing these renegade hunters were here because of him, Remy attempted to convince them to leave, but they did not believe his claims that there were no demons in the school, forcing Remy to fight them. As they overpowered him with their firearms, Linos chose to step in and reveal himself alongside Mala and Drago despite Remy's protests. Afterwards, Section 13 appeared wanting to recruit them. After some deliberation, the Strikers agreed to a trial term. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z